emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8579 (28th August 2019)
Plot A concerned Graham informs Kim that he's been doing some digging into Al. Kim isn't pleased by Graham's interference and insists she knows what she's doing. Robert panics when Cain calls in past the Mill to collect Aaron for a work trip. Whilst Aaron and Liv are out of earshot, Cain warns Robert he's not going to lie for him. After Cain and Aaron leave, Liv complains of feeling unwell although Robert dismisses her. Tracy is surprised to learn Frank was driving for Home James Haulage before his death. She believes he was saving up for the ring and states if Frank was willing to work hard for it, it doesn't make sense that he'd risk everything by robbing the factory. Doug smokes a joint outside the village hall but quickly stubs it out and drops it in the bin when he hears Dawn approaching. Pete is growing fed up of Nate whilst Moira fears Nate's odd behaviour will blow their secret. Harriet discovers the joint in a bin at the village hall. Charity isn't fussed until Harriet warns her it could mean the village hall could lose its alcohol license. Al tries to persuade Ellis of the merits of using the new pursuits centre as a base for his personal training business. Robert meets Aaron, Liv and Cain in the café for lunch. After sending Liv up to the counter, Robert tries to tell Aaron the truth about the charges he's facing when suddenly Liv collapses and beings convulsing. As Dawn has a go at Nicola for selling out the factory workers, Charity pulls her aside and confronts her for smoking cannabis on the premises. Dawn protests her innocence. Rishi is upset by Jai's attitude towards him recently. Priya urges her father not to be too hard on Jai as he's had a lot on his plate recently, including supporting her through a relapse. Amy is convinced Tracy won't give up until she's found something to prove Frank's innocence and tells Kerry that it's only time standing between them and a prison door. At the hospital, Cain orders Robert to forget about telling Aaron the truth and concentrate on Liv. When Aaron asks Robert what that was about, Robert avoids the question. Moira informs Nate that she's made some calls and found him another job at a different farm. Aaron asks Robert what he was going to say in the café. Robert claims it was nothing then rushes off to feed the meter. At Home Farm, Graham challenges Al about his past. Cocky Al puts on a brave front but he's clearly unsettled by Graham's intrusion. Back at the Mill, Aaron confronts Robert about what he's been hiding so Robert admits he's actually been charged with GBH with intent and he's facing life imprisonment. An apologetic Robert protests he didn't want him to worry unnecessarily but Aaron is upset that Robert lied to him and orders him to keep this from Liv. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and living room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Porch and hall *Church Lane *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Room D7 and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes